


The Cogs That Turn, The Drills That Hurt

by starcraft



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mechanics, Angst, Blood and Injury, CogChamp SMP, I love the funboo friendship they make me very happy, Mechanics, Mentioned 5up, Mentioned Sam (awesamdude), Mentioned Tubbo, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minecraft, Minecraft but real, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), maybe? - Freeform, sorta-ish, take this i wrote it in like half an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcraft/pseuds/starcraft
Summary: Ranboo goes mining for ores one night, wanting to surprise Fundy in the morning so they can get a head start on the project they had planned. Things go wrong as their machine malfunctions…Or; Ranboo looks death in the eyes as the drills from the autominer threaten to impale him.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Ranboo, No Romantic Relationship(s), if you ship them get very far away from me you nasty fuck
Comments: 16
Kudos: 290





	The Cogs That Turn, The Drills That Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> based off of an idea i got from watching ranboo's cog champ SMP streams :) its always pretty scary watching the miner just approach menacingly, so I decided to write about it lmao

He should have known better, really, than to go mining by himself. _Especially_ seeing as how Fundy had commented to him on how the miner was acting strangely and he needed to take a closer look at what was wrong with it. Though Ranboo knew how excited his partner was for the project they were planning to work on the next day, and noticed that they didn’t have nearly enough of the materials necessary to actually make many of the parts.

That was why he decided to go mining! At night. Alone. By himself, with nothing but the faulty autominer.

"Nothing bad is going to happen," he thought. "Surely I can take it for just one run, and that’ll be enough to get us a head start in the morning." Fundy expressed that it would absolutely get the pair ahead of Tubbo, 5up, and Sam, which only secured Ranboo’s decision further. It was nothing but a friendly competition between them all, but that didn’t mean Ranboo wouldn’t put in the effort to help him and Fundy win.

With a sigh and long stretch, Ranboo opened the chest and pulled out the many stacks of rails. _This should be enough…_ He thought. He moved the autominer over to the next row to be mined out, and stepped in front of the machine, laying on his stomach and beginning to crawl as he started to dig out a one-block gap. Humming to himself quietly as he went along placing the rails, he smiled at the peaceful serenity of it. Sure, it was definitely a bit cramped--even more so due to his height--though it was quiet, some time alone for himself.

He was about two stacks in when he felt the rails shaking.

Confused, Ranboo squeezed into himself so he could look down the tunnel. Surely enough, the autominer had started for whatever reason, and was approaching at a rather quick pace.

 _This is fine!_ Ranboo tried to assure himself, getting back to mining and placing the path for the machine. _Fundy has started it before and there was plenty of time, nothing bad is going to happen._ He was so focused on digging away the blocks and securing the rails that he hadn’t noticed his pickaxe beginning to chip, nor the long crack in the handle. Not until he decided it would be safer to dig to the side, out of the path of the autominer, and it snapped in his hands.

“No,” he muttered, holding the remains of the tool in his hands. “No... nonnononono-” Ranboo pressed as far against the end of the tunnel as he could, watching as the drills grew closer, the shaking from the rails causing his very bones to tremble. He was half enderman! Maybe he could teleport out of it’s way! No… He knew that wasn’t possible. The only times he teleported were when he was suddenly startled, and even at that he could only teleport a couple of blocks.

The machine continued to inch closer, and he turned to the stone which he had begun to chip towards the side. Maybe there was still time for him to dig it out with his hands?

It was his only choice. Ignoring the ringing in his ears and the way that the stones cut his fingers, he tried pulling the rocks away, desperate to get out of the small space.

“Please-” He choked, trying his best to withstand the pain. “Please, I didn’t- I just wanted to- not like this…” Ranboo glanced back at the machine, only to find--to his horror--that the drills were _much_ closer than he had expected. All hope drained from his body, he curled up into a ball and covered his ears with his bloodied hands, the vibrating rails causing him to shake more than he already was. _I’m sorry, Fundy. I’m so so sorry, I should have listened. I should have just waited. God, why am I so stupid? Tubbo, and 5up, and Sam, you too… I’m sorry…_

Any second now, the drills would impale him, turning his body into a gorey mess. He would feel excruciating pain as the metal twisted his insides, and he bled out in the middle of a dark mine by himself.

Any second now…

Any… second?

 _“Ra...o...an...boo...Ranboo!”_

_...Huh?_

Ranboo slowly opened his eyes, realizing that the drills were no longer moving, and although his entire body could still feel the rails shaking, they no longer were.

“Ranboo! Jesus Christ- fucking hell,” Someone grabbed his arm, pulling him out of the way of the drills and to a wall where they helped him sit up.

“Fun- Fundy?” He mumbled, finally recognizing the person in front of him. Fundy exhaled, basically collapsing in front of him as he held his head in his hands.

“Jesus, man! Ranboo, you- you can’t go and do shit like that, man! Fuck!” Ranboo curled into himself again, filled with guilt.

“I-I’m sorry-” He managed to get out, a few enderman sounds escaping him. That always happened when he was under extreme amounts of stress, “I just wanted- there wasn’t- tomorrow-” Ranboo was cut off as Fundy grabbed him, holding onto him tightly and embracing him in a hug.

“Yeah, you better be sorry.” Fundy snarled. “For almost fucking dying. What the hell, dude?! Do you even know how I would have reacted if- if I woke up tomorrow, couldn’t find you, then came down here to see your body mangled on a machine that I knew was malfunctioning and hadn’t fixed yet?! Do you know how broken I would be?!”

“I’m sorry…” They stayed in a silent embrace for quite a while, only broken by Fundy sighing and letting go of Ranboo.

“I’m not mad at you for anything. I was scared that you- don’t do that again, okay?” Ranboo nodded, accepting the hand Fundy offered him as they body stood and began walking down the tunnel. “Just tell me next time when you’re going mining, alright? I get that you wanted to get a head start, but it’s not worth dying for.” That had managed to pull a shaky laugh from Ranboo, who murmured a quiet ‘Yeah.’

“C’mon, let’s just go get some sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> just to put it out there clearly: i am not shipping them. if you do, get very far away from me that is disgusting.


End file.
